Just One Jump
by KuroTama
Summary: When four friends find themselves in Mushroom Kingdom, they must put themselves in the famous plumbers' shoes and the toads, if you care about them to stop Bowser's evil plot to corrupt and destroy Nintendo Wiis from the inside out!
1. Super Short Pilot

Tama-kun: Psst! Kuro! How do I do this again?

Kuro: You're doing the disclaimer, which means KuroTama owns nothing relating to Mario. This includes references to other animes, games, cartoons, or internet memes. In fact, this loser owns nothing in this story except half the characters and some minor plot lines.

Tama-kun: You didn't have to be so harsh… TT_TT

Kuro: What ever. Let's just get on with this story already…

A Single Jump

_ Game Over_ read that oh so familiar T.V. screen, for what was perhaps the millionth time this morning. It seemed to be the only constant sound playing through out the plain looking living room. A brown-skinned boy glared at the message in spiteful disbelief, clenching a Wii remote in his right hand.

"Congratulations, Anthony." chuckled another boy from across the room. He wore a light blue hoodie over a grayish black T-Shirt. A black beanie covered all but the longest parts of his hair that drooped down to the back of his neck. "You are officially the _worst_ gamer to ever play this stupid game."

A petite girl with hazel eyes and hair sitting nearby threw a pillow at him, "Don't make fun of him, Jacob! That's _my_ job! Isn't that right, dear? It's not your fault that you're horrible at video games."

"You aren't helping, Gabby…"

As this conversation took place, a girl that was the same shade as Anthony tried her best to hide her giggles. She buried her face in Jacob's chest to conceal her apparent laughter.

"Great. Yadira is laughing at me too?"

She turned to him, "It's not my fault! You make it too easy for us to make fun of you!"

"I'd like to see you guys do better."

"Nah," Jacob answered. "I wouldn't go within twenty feet of that thing."

Gabby argued, "But you are right in front of it!"

"Don't yell at him! That's my job!"

Jake rolled his eyes, "I'd still rather get hammered in the face than play the Wii."

Anthony sighed in surrender, "What ever. I'm just going to relax, if you all are just gonna criticize everything I do."

"It's up to you. Well, I'm hungry and I know 'Dira is too. I'm going to make us some lunch. If you're not awake by the time I'm done cooking, either Gaby will wake you up or you'll just sleep through breakfast."

Gaby let out a sharp breath, "As if I would ever!"

"Relax, I was only joking."

Anthony settled down on an empty couch and turned over to cover his ears. In a couple of moments, he found himself slowly slipping away from the commotion. The arguments seemed to get quieter and quieter as time passed. Eventually, all was quiet. Nothing showed itself through the darkness of his closed eyes. All was peaceful in the room. Who could ask for more?

"Anthony?" he heard an angelic voice tug at his side.

Normally he wouldn't hesitate to answer the voice. This was an exception where he purposely didn't answer the voice in curiosity of how it would respond.

Not a very good idea. He could now hear the sound of sloshing liquid inside of some large container, which was poured all over him at an instant. The water chilled him to his very bones. He jumped up to face his three friends.

"W-what the bloody hell was that?"

Gaby's familiar angelic voice apologized, "Sorry… but we had to wake you up…."

"Why? I was having a wonderful nap!"

"Maybe it's because you're the only one weird enough to have the slightest clue on where we are?" Jacob answered.

There was something strange about how the group was dressed. They all had matching suits: Anthony wearing red, Yadira wearing green, Gabby wearing navy, and Jake wearing yellow. The only difference seemed to be the corresponding caps each individual was wearing; with the red and yellow looking like normal run of the mill billed caps, and the yellow and blue being domed shaped with spots on them.

Knowing that Jake would never willingly be seen in the color yellow, Anthony decided to take a good look around at his surroundings.

He could have sworn that he was still dreaming…

In the bright sky swarmed hundreds, perhaps thousands of smiling clouds. Large green and orange pipes shot up from the ground, erect. Children with abnormally large dome-shaped heads were playing in front of a massive castle courtyard. It seemed to be a tad peaceful here, but everything was not in their rightful spot.

"Well…" Anthony said, quietly. "We're definitely not in Kansas…"

Tama-kun: Yay! The intro is done!

Kuro: You think people are actually going to be satisfied with this?

Tama-kun: It's only a launch chapter, or rather a beginning since it's too short to be an actually chapter. The good parts will start officially in chapter one.

Kuro: I hope so. You better have left a good impression.

Tama-kun: Must you always rain on my parade?

Kuro: Yes, yes I must.

Tama-kun: ….

Kuro: And that means that we'll see you people next chapter, where things actually start up. Until then review and respond!

Tama-kun: Later!


	2. SemiPointless Intros

Kuro: Congratulations. You have successfully not updated in almost a month. You should feel proud.

Tama: Shut up and do the disclaimer…

Kuro: KuroTama owns nothing in this fic but the plotline. Not even the names! _

Tama: Shut up… _

"Um… dear?"

"Yes, love?"

"Should we really be sneaking into the castle?"

"Of course we should! This is how plots start off all the time! The main characters wake up, have no idea where they are, and automatically sneak into the nearest place that holds the most power in the area. It's perfect!"

"So you automatically assume that the leaders of this place brought us here? You honestly believe that, Anthony?"

"Gaby, please don't kill my fun and hold on to this cable."

Gaby and Anthony were on their own; Yadira and Jacob decided to split up and find information on their own. In Anthony's mind, however, this idea was just a petty ploy "to get some alone time to themselves." Their search for answers to where the group was led them to a large pink castle surrounded by a beautiful sparkling moat. The drawbridge in the front was heavily guarded by petite men (or women?) wearing mushroom caps. While they didn't seem to be much of a defense, Gaby figured that it would be best to avoid any and all conflicts.

The two were on the roof of the castle next to an opening in the ceiling. Anthony handed his love a steel cable that was tied around his waist and pointed down the opening. Inside the opening, there stood a great passageway with a radiant throne standing triumphantly at the end of it. It seemed strange that there was nobody, not even any guards, dwelling within the hall.

"Don't you think it's strange that there is nobody in the hall?"

"Not really. What you call strange, I call good luck! Nobody will see us sneaking in! Don't you think that's lucky?"

She shook her head, "That's not what I meant…"

"Whatever. You remember the plan?" Anthony perched himself at the edge of the stained glass opening.

"Uh huh; we jump down into the hall below us, sneak into the throne room, and ask how we can get home."

He turned to her to make it certain that she could see his disappointed frown.

Gaby rolled her eyes in response, "I'm not going to say such a stupid and cliché line in front of royalty, and as long as I'm here neither will you."

Anthony's frown deepened.

"That's not going to work, you know."

"Please?" He begged. "Pretty please?"

With a deep sigh, she positioned herself next to him and glanced over the stained glass. Right when the two were about to spring down into the passages of the castle, they spied a familiar looking duo being led through the castle by a crowd of mushroom-looking people. The guides must have been at the very most half an average adult's size.

"Dear," Gaby murmured, "isn't that Yadira and Jacob?"

"Who is where?" Anthony leaned forward to get a better view of the group.

She pointed and leaned with him, "There! Right there! They're near that door to the left."

He leaned in some more, bringing her with him, "Oh yea! It is them! Hey guys! It's us!"

As Anthony tries to wave to them in greeting, the couple looses the little balance they had perched on the ceiling opening. Clung to each other, they dropped into the crowd head first and groaned in pain. There was a moment of awkward silence until Yadira decided to speak up.

"Gaby? Anthony? Are you two ok?"

"Fantastic!" Anthony groaned, "How do you think you would feel after falling into a crowd of mushroom people?"

The mushrooms gathered behind Yadira. They seemed a tad frightened by Anthony and his size.

He grinned. "Take us to your leader!" Anthony said in a fake E.T. voice, to which earned him a thump in the back of the head.

Gaby glared at her boyfriend sternly. The look in her eyes was too familiar too him, silently and rhetorically asking, _Why am I with you again?_

Jacob called back to the creatures behind him, "Its ok guys, and it's only an idiot."

"They're not with Bowser?" One of them spoke, trembling in fear.

"No they are not. One of them is too clumsy while the other one is too stupid to be considered a threat." He felt a sharp jab at his side.

It was Yadira, "Don't make fun of my friends like that."

The mushrooms embraced the reunited groups, granting them a feast and warm beds in their honor. After a semi-festive day of pigging out and holding in mushrooms, the group entered what would be their bedrooms.

"W-wha? We're sharing bedrooms? _All four of us_?!" Gaby gasped, a deep shade of pink covering her cheeks.

"Don't worry," Anthony reassured her. "This story is rated 'T'. If I put anything 'inappropriate' in here, I'll get smacked by you AND get sued for ignoring ESRB rating procedures."

"I guess…"

"Is it me, or was this chapter just useless?" Jacob questioned, as he and Yadira got settled.

"It's not supposed to be useful. Intros are always either long and draggy or short and useless. Guess which kind this one is." Anthony and Gaby cuddled on the opposite side of the room.

Too tired and bored to argue further, Jacob just turned away from him and dozed off with Yadira in his arms.

"I didn't think this was useless, dear."Gaby murmured under the bed sheets.

His eyes rolled, "Of course you don't."

"It's true."

Anthony knew he wouldn't win an argument this late at night. Instead of arguing, he followed Jacob's example. He kissed her goodnight and stayed silent, hoping that the darkness would eventually take him too. Unfortunately, his invitation was disturbed by a cracked voice coming from the roof above.

"So they're here, right?"

"Yes! The wii-mote holders are within the castle walls! All we have to do is kidnap them the same way we kidnap the Princess in every title, and daddy's plans will go without a problem! It's perfect!! BWAHAHAHA-"

Anthony reached for the lamp nearby and threw it at the ceiling. The lamp pierced the rooftops and hit a turtle wearing strange white glasses. The impact knocked the turtle out of the sky and down to the ground. "Shut up! Can't you see we're trying to sleep?"


End file.
